Si las ideas hablaran
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: Serie de one-shots. Johnlock. Mystrade. A veces las historias surgen de las cosas más pequeñas. A veces es el amor. Solo para aquellos que ven la oportunidad "Esta historia participa en la actividad "¡Escribe si puedes!" para el 5to Aniversario del foro I am sherlocked"
1. Un pensamiento

¡Hola de nuevo! Ya sentía yo que tenía un tiempo grande sin publicar,pero el tiempo son una de esas cosas preciadas y valiosas. Esta historia tiene tiempo lista, así que como es costumbre toca hablar un poco de ella. Cuando salieron los prompt originalmente había elegido otro (no digo cual por que todavía tengo esperanza para no descartarlo y escribir algo bueno) e iba a escribir tranquilamente todas mis se atravesó el hecho de que realmente fui de visita a un hospital, y mientras estaba sentada en una de esas sillitas de plástico escribí esto para no ahí cuando me puse en manos de las musas. Y las musas hablaron, la inspiración entro en el olor a desinfectante ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?

Pero,obviamente como estuve ocupada atendiendo esa emergencia me fue un poco complicado pasarla la historia a la máquina. Ya cuando lo logre ya tenia mil cosas más por hacer y se me había juntado todo. En fin. Yo creo que podre ponerme al corriente, aunque no haya escrito tanto como de costumbre.

Este es el primer fic de una serie de one-shots. Tienen cierta ilación uno con otro,pero también se pueden leer perfectamente por separado. Cada uno va a tener un personaje como narrador(o eso intentare) Ya llevo unos adelantados y diré que probablemente repita personaje,pero intentaré incluir la mayor cantidad de personajes posibles. Y que no he "usado" (no encuentro mejor termino) algunos,por lo que espero esforzarme mucho para que no sean muy OoC, pero no sé si lo logre.

Sin más,aquí dejo a este nuevo monstruo para que navegue por las aguas de las letras. Pido una disculpa por adelantado a los errorcillos que vean, que de verdad he mejorado bastante.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí me presentados no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Conan Doyle y en la versión de la BBC a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si los personajes me pertenecieran, Sherlock exigiría más casos al lado de John,John exigiría besos por parte de su compañero de departamento y tendríamos una nueva temporada pronto y muy interesante.

 **"Estos one-shots participan en la actividad "¡Escribe si puedes!" para el 5to Aniversario del foro I am sherlocked"** (¡Felicidades! )

* * *

" _ **Un pensamiento"**_

 _ **Prompt: (Lugar) Hospital**_

Odio los putos hospitales. Me repelen los jodidos médicos. No tolero el ambiente. No me malentiendan,no es que reniegue de la loable labor de los médicos. Simplemente estos me desagradan. Estar horas sentado en una sillita plástica con incompetente que no sabe absolutamente nada de mi,muchos menos de lo que me aqueja. Si,aunque sea evidente. No me dedique a la medicina,pero sin temor a equivocarme,aun sin saber nada de como curar a las personas puedo leer mejor a cualquier persona que el mejor de los médicos de este lugar.

Y lo peor es cuando fallan. Dicen "Señor,¿Cómo se siente?" ¿En serio me lo pegunta? Si alguien esta en un hospital con los ojos rojos y los labios azules resulta hasta superflua la pregunta.

Y esta es la pregunta del millón. ¿Si no te gustan los hospitales, qué haces en uno Sherlock? Pues la única respuesta a eso es que Fatcroft dijo "Hermano mio, tu tobillo esta demasiado inflamado" Enfrente de mi madre.¿Resultado? La estúpida sillita de plástico ahora intenta contener mi humanidad.

—¿Sr. Holmes? Pase por favor— Veo a la enfermera llamarme. Cruzó con ella la mirada y contengo el impulso de decirle que sus miedos son fundados: su esposa la engaña. Y no es por que me embarguen los buenos sentimientos y no quiera herirla (la ignorancia es la peor herida que alguien puede infligir)es porque justo cuando voy a hacerlo siento un dolor tremendo al apoyar mi tobillo. Así que por hoy lo dejaré pasar.

Me siento en el consultorio ya derrotado y deprimido. Creo que la edad me esta volviendo cada día un poco más lento,torpe y un poco más sentimentalista. Vamos,una caída como la que sufrí no era para fracturarme el pie,pero hasta yo sé que esta fracturado.

Y mi estado no mejora al ver todo mi alrededor,solo me hunde más en depresión. Al ver colgado el titulo del Doctor Bell solo me siento peor. Por su rostro se que es un hombre que ahora rondará los 50,con experiencia y al mirar a todos lados veo signos de que esta perdiendo el oído. Yo podría haberme curado de esta lesión,si tuviera donde curarme de esta lesión... por eso nadie me pidió mi opinión.

Cuando veo la puerta lateral del consultorio abrirse me llevó cierta impresión al ver que del mismo no emerge la figura del Doctor Bell,si no la de un chico algo bajo, rubio y que ronda mi edad. Tal vez un par de años más o menos.

—Buenos días señor Holmes—Me dice con todo el profesionalismo que es capaz de usar. Sus ojos azules brillan en el consultorio y su sonrisa demuestra amabilidad. Su piel indica cierto bronceado,y pareciera querer cojear aunque no hay signos de herida. No se si es mi rápido análisis o el hecho de que es un médico,pero una alarma se enciende en mi cabeza.

—¿Qué hace aquí?—Le interpelo con desconfianza y cierta hosquedad—Claramente usted no es el doctor Bell—No estoy loco, prefiero soportar el dolor que a un inepto jovenzuelo en el que desconfío.

—No, efectivamente no soy el doctor Bell. Soy el doctor John Watson,a sus ordenes—Y le veo sonreírme. No ha borrado la sonrisa de su rostro y yo ya llevo como un minuto entero examinándolo y deduciéndolo.

—¿Qué hace un médico militar entrenado en el Bart's trabajando aquí? —Hay varios rasgos de interés que me indican que este remplazo esta sobrecalificado para un puesto de medicina general y que posee habilidades necesarias para otro tipo de trabajos. Veo como abre sus ojos en sorpresa genuina antes de emitir:

—Atiendo a un loco que salto desde un segundo piso y probablemente se fracturo el tobillo. Todo esto para ganarme la vida —Es en ese momento mi turno de reaccionar con sorpresa e interés. O eso pensaba hasta que me doy cuenta que en realidad tengo las mejillas enrojecida con un poco de vergüenza. Al parecer este doctor Watson no es lo que parece. Pero eso confirma lo de estar sobre calificado.

Quisiera decirle muchas cosas a eso,pero cuando posa sus dedos sobre mi tobillo mi mundo comienza a moverse con demasiadas acciones. Y todas golpean al mismo tiempo mi sistema. El dolor,el desagrado,una extraña corriente eléctrica y unas manos firmes y gentiles. Para que todo termine con la velocidad con la que empezó.

—Le mandaré a hacer unas placas del tobillo señor Holmes para confirmar mi diagnóstico —Dice el doctor Watson. Me sorprendo a mi mismo cuando siento mis labios moverse a celeridad para contestar

—Sherlock, llámame Sherlock —Siento como si mi boca se moviera sola. Como si no fuera dueño de mi. Supongo que se debe a la necesidad humana de empatía que genera el cerebro ante situaciones como las que se generan cuando alguien siente una oleada de dolor. O tal vez se deba al hecho de que hay algo en este médico que me hace creer que no es un incompetente.

—Esta bien. Sherlock .Haré eso y te canalizaré a traumatología para que te enyesen. Ya por ultimo pasas por la receta para pastillas ¿Esta bien? Solo una pregunta más ¿Puedo saber como ocurrió el accidente?— Vi en la sonrisa en los ojos y en la boca de John (así le diré en mi mente mientras se me pegue la gana) antes de agregar un ¿O no lo fue?—Por su mirada en mi herida creo que imagina que soy capaz de ser muy... extravagante supongo. No, es que no lo sea, pero creo que se refiere a otra cosa y por eso me apresuró a contestar:

—Si,fue un accidente. Tuve que saltar desde el balcón de mi apartamento para evitar que mi casera no me corriera del mismo. No fue la mejor decisión si tengo que admitirlo— En ese momento en que nuestras miradas conectaron nos echamos a reír.

—Si,no fue lo mejor. Pero al menos tienes departamento —Apuntó John mientras llenaba los formularios para la placa

—Tenia. Creo que ahora necesitaré un nuevo compañero —Dije por una corazonada.

—Suerte con ello—Me apuntó John—Es muy difícil conseguir compañero de piso —No pude evitar sonreír. Era casi como una señal. Bueno, la señal de que lo mejor para mi reputación era no haberle contado a mi médico que huí de mi casera y mi compañero de cuarto porque concretamente había hecho experimentos con algunas de sus posesiones. Para ser más específicos había inundado la cocina y había arrojado dentro de la inundación al insufrible gato que tenía por mascota mi ex cohabitante.

—Creo que lo difícil es conservar al compañero de piso y evitar que la casera te mate — Sonreí sugestivamente. Oh,como me gustaba ver sonreír a _**mi**_ médico. Esta bien,borren el posesivo delante de médico.

—En lo personal considero difícil el tema del alquiler. Es de las primeras cosas en las que una persona que esta buscando hogar se fija — Dijo mientras me extendía la orden— Te acompaño —Se ofreció amablemente, Aunque sabía que ese gesto no era necesario. Pero me sentía bastante feliz. Mis dedos picaban de la emoción. Lastima que el dolor del tobillo eclipsaba un poco otras sensaciones. Pero esta extraña aceptación silenciosa era un cambio agradable al mi esquema cotidiano.

Caminado por los pasillos, nos detuvo una voz que me era agradablemente familiar

—¿Un Holmes en un hospital? —La cara de Mike Stamford me sonreía. Mike era una de esas personas que no te pueden caer mal y que jamás te odiarían. —Eso es digno de ver. Casi un milagro— Le estreche la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Algo hay de eso Mike, algo hay de eso. No puedo negarlo —Quería hacer una mueca de alivio pero en lugar de eso solo esbocé un gesto de dolor.

—Y tu John,¿Cómo vas con lo del departamento? —Mike evito mi humillación centrándose en Watson,que al parecer también era su conocido. Lo vi retorcerse incomodo a la pregunta, lo que empezaba a confirmar mi deducción. Sonreí en mi fuero interno por que el tobillo estaba comenzando a ganar mi atención.

—Soy un compañero difícil...—Se notaba la sinceridad de sus palabras. Estaba apunto de agregar algo por mi cuenta, cuando Mike puso mi camino más fácil al decir:

—Curioso,Sherlock siempre dice lo mismo —Sus ojos brillaban detrás de las gafas. Stamford,haz dado en el clavo.

—Cierto. Y tengo razón. Por eso estoy hoy aquí —Touche. Si todo salía bien, tal vez le debería a este hospital algo más y me haría cambiar de manera de pensar.

—¿Otra vez sin departamento? —Mike solo negaba con la cabeza. Durante los años que llevábamos conociéndonos el había sido testigo de mis múltiples desventuras por cambios de apartamento.

—Montague Street ya no será mi domicilio postal,eso te lo aseguro —Le sonreí, y casi con malicia agregué —Necesitaré un nuevo compañero para variar. Ya he visto un lugar—Fue el toque final a mi corazonada. Ambos entendieron mi indirecta. Quería agregar algo más para convencer de que era una buena idea, pero el inoportuno dolor hizo que casi gritara para que me llevaran a lo del a dichosa placa.

Para mi sorpresa, no estaba roto el pie(o no del todo),solo extremadamente inflamado y tardaría más de un par de días en sanar. Eso era algo bueno considerando mis circunstancias.

Antes de marcharme me detuvo el doctor Watson y me dijo:

—Así que su compañero de piso no le ayudará en este proceso señor Holmes— Tenía una risa contenida en los labios.

—No, siendo sincero no creo que este muy alegre de verme— Lo vi esbozar una sonrisa. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esa sonrisa. Por so agregué —Además preferiría a un médico militar como compañero de piso— Vi sus ojos abrirse de sorpresa. Esa era una proposición directa que no había meditado

—¿Perdón? Usted no sabe nada de mi. Lo acabo de conocer ¿Y ya quiere que compartamos departamento? —En la voz de John,pude sentir,había una mezcla interesante de sorpresa e interés. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Digamos que tengo una corazonada —Sonreí un poco para intentar aliviar la tensión —Aun así, si no le importan los conciertos de violín en la madrugada lo espero mañana en el 221B de Baker Street a las 4:00pm—Listo,era todo lo que necesitaba. Los demás detalles los podría averiguar con relativa rapidez.

—Disculpe, pero ¿Cómo sabe que iré? — Su sonrisa era cautelosa,pero seguía ahí. Tenía le impresión que, el sentía igual que yo que podría ser una alocada decisión. Pero aburrida jamás.

—Tiene razón, tal vez no lo vaya. Pero algo me dice que es de esas personas que les gusta correr riesgos. Alguien persistente— Lo vi mirarme un poco malhumorado,pero no me extraña, todos ponen esa expresión.

—Le diría algo,pero tal vez tenga razón — Me miraba con recelo, pero había algo en sus ojos azules que me hacía pensar que no me equivocaba en mis opiniones.

—La tengo — Y sin decir más me despedí y salí del hospital. Tal vez había encontrado lo que buscaba,tal vez no. Pero,tiempo después cuando volví a pisar un hospital, tuve que cambiar mi manera de pensar de los mismos. Confirme el hecho de que John Watson no es de esas personas que abandonan a los amigos. O que se rinden fácilmente. No me había equivocado en mi corazonada,por que al fin y al cabo hice exactamente eso: guiarme por el corazón.

No sabría que después ese doctor sería el culpable de que fuera varias veces más al hospital. Pero bueno,al menos deje de odiarlo un poco mientras John Watson fuera mi médico Y por que con ese médico de cabecera el servicio mejoraba notablemente,ya tenía el agregado de poder recibir dulces besos en lugar de los regaños.


	2. Una cáscara

¡Hola! Después de un rato de silencio solo tengo que decir que la inspiración es una musa caprichosa. Como comente con anterioridad, cada uno de los fics estará contado desde el punto de vista de un personaje. No se cuantos abarque, los primeros voy a repetir por que la historia es Johnlock y Mystrade. Ya empecé con el Johnlock, es momento del Mystrade, por eso decidí que el siguiente en la lista sería Mycroft. Casi no hay historias de él, fue interesante escribir desde su punto de vista, si es mucho más flemático que Sherlock jeje. Una pequeña historia que suele suceder.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Una cáscara"_**

 ** _Prompt: (Fruta)Banana_**

—Señor Holmes, en 15 minutos tiene una reunión con el Primer Ministro— Andrea*, mi asistente me saca de mi ensoñación.

—Gracias querida— Le digo suspirando en mi interior mientras ella cierra la puerta de mi despacho con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. A contrario de mi hermanito, yo sé guardar perfectamente la compostura, pero en realidad no puedo decir que me agrade demasiado tener estas fastidiantes reuniones con el Gobierno. Y menos a la hora del almuerzo.

Por lo regular cuando tengo reuniones, aun si son en la hora del almuerzo, evito consumir algún alimento ¿La razón? Como podrá alguien imaginar, el recuerdo de los rizos de mi hermanito llamándome Fatcroft a diestra y siniestra.

Aprovecho mi falta de AP* para abrir un cajón de mi escritorio. Las personas erróneamente piensan que dejo papeles importantes en mi oficina, y más erróneamente piensan que están en el cajón que tiene candado en mi escritorio. La realidad es que en este solo se encuentra comida.

Lamento decepcionar a todos los que consideran que soy una persona complicada, pero soy una persona al fin y al cabo, y una que necesita comer. Tomo una banana y la deslizo completamente por mi garganta. Si, se lo que están pensando, y no puedo negar que tengo talento para ingerir cosas a extrema velocidad.

Mentiría si dijera que intento hacer las cosas con la mayor discreción posible. Me es extremo difícil comer en público. Y si, tengo que aguantarme las ganas de tomar algo de las mesas de servicio (que normalmente están llenas de horrible café y duras galletitas contando sus excepciones) por que oigo la voz de mi hermanito diciéndole a mi madre "Si Fatcroft come más no entrará en su uniforme"

Tuve que ponerme a una dieta rigurosa para evitar subir de peso, ¿Me lo reconoce mi hermano? Probablemente primero reconozca sus más que evidentes sentimientos al Doctor Watson que mi esfuerzo por evitar subir de peso.

Suspiró gravemente. A veces me cansa lidiar con tantas cosas: Mi hermano, su vena autodestructiva, mi hermana, su vena autodestructiva, mi personalidad, mi vena autodestructiva y todo el país y su vena autodestructiva. Si pensará que la terapia funciona de verdad, no dudaría en pagar alguna.

Termino mi alimento y aviento la cascara al bote de la basura. Justo en el glorioso momento en que entra Andrea a mi despacho.

—El Primer Ministro señor Holmes— La cara de Andrea es ya de impasibilidad. Esta mujer está acostumbrada a tratar a casi toda persona importante en Gran Bretaña y alrededor del mundo, a manejar asuntos que se califican como secreto de estado, a vigilar a mi hermano y sus contantes escapadas por "misterios que resolver" (creo en lo personal que nunca madurará, llámenle complejo de hermano mayor si gustan) por lo que ha adoptado un aire de confidencialidad bastante conveniente.

—Gracias— Le digo mientras me pongo de pie y saludo al Primer Ministro. Me encantaría decir algo malo de él, me encantaría decir algo bueno de él. Pero solo diré que no vote por él. Sin embargo henos aquí, discutiendo el futuro de una nación para la cuál, modestia aparte, siento un orgullo de pertenecer y servir.

—Muy bien señor Holmes, eso sería todo— Me dice mientras estrecha mi mano y yo coloco una de mis delicadas sonrisas diplomáticas. Pensaba que se trataría de algo interesante, pero al final solo vuelve a pedir la ayuda de mi hermano. No sé si agradecer o maldecir la popularidad que se ha acarreado gracias a su asociación con el Doctor Watson, pero creo que me deja más trabajo por la cantidad de asuntos que se le confían últimamente. Y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando por el rabillo del ojo veo que la cáscara de banana que comí esta peligrosamente a 5 cm del pie izquierdo del Primer Ministro. Sé que si da un paso de más caerá sin ningún remedio en ella. ¿Qué sí creo en el antiguo mito de que si alguien cae después de pisar una cáscara de banana? Oh, no necesito creer en ello. Lo aseguro.

Cuando era más pequeño me sucedió. Otra de las razones para no comer en público, otra de las razones para evitar durante una fuerte temporada uno de los que eran mis alimentos favoritos. Me encantaría decir que mi hermano tuvo a bien de no reír. Claro, pero lo intercambio con un "Creo que Mycroft abrió el suelo mamá, lo podría jurar" . Por eso no lamento haberlo mandado al hospital hace unos días.

Empiezo a sudar frió. No quiero que se revele el hecho de que como en mi oficina. Eso es demasiado cliché para los trabajadores del gobierno. Además, se supone que como en el Diogénes, y si alguno de los miembros del Club se entera… Bueno digamos que no quiero que nadie lo sepa y punto. Estoy sudando frío porque tengo que evitar una catástrofe.

Mientras intentó imaginar cómo sería que explicar que el Primer ministro cayera en mi despacho y se lastimara se abre la puerta y emerge la cabeza de Andrea de ella.

Aprovecho la distracción para patear lejos del Primer Ministro aquel objeto que puede ser altamente riesgoso para cualquiera que quiera caminar con libertad. Y veo como se desliza suavemente hacía la puerta. Justo cuando creó que el camino está libre, es mi pie el que choca con la funesta cáscara de banana y ante la atónita mirada de todos caigo sobre mi trasero de la forma más humillante y espectacular.

¿Cómo estoy? Me siento humillado por que caí enfrente del Primer Ministro, iluso por pensar que lo que te pasa no tiene que volver a ocurrirte y total y completamente adolorido. Tengo que dejar que entre mi Asistente y el Jefe del Gobierno Británico me levanten, para comprobar que me duele el brazo.

Yo no sé porque tengo que pagar el karma de burlarme de mi hermano. Yo ni creo en el karma.

Es, mientras estoy sentado en una horrenda silla de plástico de un hospital, donde me vuelvo a mentalizar para odiar en paz las bananas y no volver a comer una en lo que me queda de existencia.

* * *

*El nombre real de Anthea es Andrea. El nombre que le dio a John en la escena es uno falso. El verdadero fue obtenido del script de "A study in pink".

*AP. Asistente personal


	3. Un anhelo

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, toca hablar un poco sobre esto. Ya le tocaba su turno a Greg. Creo que es de las primeras veces que intento ponerme en sus zapatos. Me cuesta un poco de trabajo porque Greg es genial y yo aun conservo un poco del policía relegado a segundo plano de los libros. En fin...

La canción fue motivo de mucha inspiración. Es una canción muy hermosa y nos hace reflexionar mucho. En el momento en que terminaba esto México sufría un desastre natural. Es inevitable pensar en todo este tipo de situaciones. Pero yo soy fan de los finales felices, así que, no se preocupen, me di a la tarea de que Greg fuera feliz.

Prometí Mystrade, espero que vaya cumpliendo. Ya le estoy agarrando cariño a la pareja. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

 _ **"Un anhelo"**_

 _ **Prompt: (Canción) "Jueves" de La Oreja de Van Gogh**_

Por extraño que parezca, una vez a la semana (para ser exactos el día jueves) uso el transporte público. Tomo unas cuantas estaciones desde mi casa (la que tengo que rentar desde que me dejo mi ex-esposa) hasta las oficinas del New Scotland Yard. Y el recorrido me parece tedioso.

Siempre me aburro en el pequeño trayecto. Solo gente y el bamboleo, pero por alguna razón,un jueves en la mañana, uno como cualquier otro, algo capta mi atención. A una estación de Baker Street volteo y miro a la persona que esta sentada frente a mi.

Es un tipo pelirrojo,que me recuerda a alguien,posiblemente a un actor o algo así (tal vez lo vi en Dr. Who)tiene cara de ser una de esas personas que van por la vida sin preocupaciones económicas,pero lleno de asuntos que no entendemos.

Pensaba que jamás en la vida me iba a devolver la mirada,hasta que lo hace. Y no sé que pensar cuando sus ojos entran en contacto con los míos. Veo unos unos ojos asombrosos que de repente me hacen sentir bastante intimidado por esa mirada. No sé la razón pero es como si pudieran ver detrás de lo que hay en mi. Más de lo que hay en mi. Y la vergüenza hace su aparición. Lo suficiente como para cerrar mis ojos y evitar sentirme desnudo bajo esa mirada.

Es justo cuando los abro que me doy cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.¡Acababa de avergonzarme por que me vio otro hombre! Dios, ojala y nadie se entere, por que entonces sepultaría mi carrera. O me ganaría una entrada directa a la burla pública. Pero es cuando regreso mi mirada al raro sujeto cuando veo una ligera impresión en ellos. Como si se hubiera quedado con una idea en la cabeza. Veo como se sonroja un poco, sonríe de lado y suspira. Eso debe ser una novedad.

Por mucho que tuviera deseos de seguir viendo al sujeto, me doy cuenta de que es esa estación mi destino y me bajo. Una vez en el andén, me percato de que no reuní el valor de decir algo a aquella persona y me quedo solo en silencio. Decido ir a la oficina,es el jueves día de papeleo y creo que será necesario mucho trabajo por que mi "Detective Consultor" (o el "Freak de las imaginaciones" como le llaman en el Yard) acababa de resolver un caso,y como siempre que lo hace,yo soy el que termina haciendo los tramites y dando las explicaciones. Si mi jefe se enterara...

Ese jueves pasa con normalidad, pero mientras me pongo a arreglar asuntos, es cuando me sorprendo de recordar a la persona que vi. No se porque me afecto tanto pero, me dije que tenía que parar. Siendo realistas, ¿Cuantas probabilidades hay de encontrarte a la misma persona dos veces? Salí de burbuja de ensoñación solo para regañar a Sally (es muy buena trabajando,pero tiene un carácter demasiado especial) y una vez terminado el trabajo regrese a mi solitaria morada de soltero nuevo.

Fui a Baker Street a entregar a Sherlock unos cuantos documentos para terminar de armar el rompecabezas en el que se convierten los casos y pueda ponerle punto final a las cosas. Siempre olvido uno que otro detalle de todo lo que me dice, no se como John le puede segur el paso con lo rápido que es,digo,es bajito...

Es justo cuando pienso en eso y me doy cuenta que en el vagón viene la persona de la mañana. Disimuladamente intento arreglarme en un vano intento para ocultar una mancha de café que me cayó en mi desayuno ¿o almuerzo? Me siento intimidado y me gustaría lucir mejor. Le dedico una sonrisa, pero sin más vuelvo a bajarme sin una sola palabra. El destino esta de mi lado, y yo ando desaprovechando las oportunidades.

Sin más palabras ya estoy en la puerta del 221B deseando haber dicho algo apropiado y haber hecho más que solo cruzar miradas nerviosas con ese sujeto. Dios,parezco una colegiala enamorada. Ya no veré más televisión, ese tipo no es mi asunto. Eso me repito mientras subo las escaleras y puedo ver, con tan solo llegar a la puerta que Holmes esta dando vueltas como una furia en la estancia ,mientras John esta apartado de él , esperando a que se calme.

—¡Hola!— Saludo con una sonrisa que es de inmediato regresada por el hombre a mi lado.

—Hola. ¿Esos son para nosotros? —Dice apuntando a los papeles. De verdad que John le tiene paciencia infinita a Sherlock. No se como lo logra. Yo entiendo que él también tiene su carácter, pero a veces me pregunto si no hay más entre esos dos. Esa sería una respuesta lógica para aguantar a Holmes. Pero por más que le he preguntado (ya con unas copas encima) no le he sacado nada de información.

—Lo son...¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué esta así?—Nunca he creído que Sherlock sea tan raro, pero hay ocasiones que si me inspira algo de temor sus extraños métodos.

—Su hermano...—Me contesta John como alguien que esta acostumbrado a las rabietas del detective.

—¿Sherlock tiene un hermano?— Vaya, eso si que me sorprende. Yo siempre he creído que Sherlock es una de esas personas solitarias, huérfanas y que no quieren nadie. Un hermano que le visita es muy extraño.

—Si,se llama Mycroft,y no se le parece tanto..—Le miro escéptico —Eso es la clave para entender porque no se llevan bien—Responde con cierta vergüenza John. Oh, ahora todo tiene sentido.

—Puedo oírlos ¿Porque puedo oírlos? ¿Eso es para mi Lestrade?— Sherlock sale de repente de su trance furico y me arrebata el folder. Después de leerlo un poco y hacer rápidas anotaciones,en un par de minutos me lo devuelve. Y es así como regresó a mi casa pensando que, por una vez en mi vida, pisar Baker Street no fue lo más interesante de mi día.

Al viernes siguiente regreso al tren. No se porque, pero no puedo evitarlo. Como si algo me llamara. Y ahí esta él. Repito la operación el viernes, el siguiente lunes, y casi toda la semana. Siempre lo veo sentado, con su aire imponente y yo me quedo callado. Y llego otra vez al jueves. Siento que, para un hombre de mi edad ya son demasiados días. Eso me digo en mi silla de la oficina, pensando que si le veo de nuevo le invitaré unos tragos. Aunque no este muy seguro de si eso funcionara. No tiene tipo de ser de esos que salen con desconocidos a un Pub. Pensándolo bien tampoco tiene tipo de ser de los que usan el transporte público. Si alguien me lo pregunta lo veo más en uno de esos autos negros con aire de diplomático de aquí para allá en la ciudad. Empiezo hacer teorías en mi silla de si es un diplomático extranjero y extravagante y eso me divierte hasta que regreso al subterráneo.

Y ahí esta. Mirándome, analizandome. Es cuando ocurre algo extraño: suena su teléfono. Nos faltan unas cuadras para mi destino, Baker Street y es cuando puedo oírlo "Hermanito que alegría...¿Que dices Sherlock?" Y lo veo palidecer. Mi instinto,después de todos estos años me hace levantarme de mi lugar y acercarme, ya sin miedo, y más preocupado por lo que podría pasar.

—¿Mycroft Holmes?—Digo con una certeza de estar hablando con el hermano de Sherlock. Ahora entiendo por que me parecía remotamente familiar. No se porque no se me ocurrió antes. Tal vez Sherlock tiene razón y soy lento. Cuando tenga mi edad se lo recordaré.

—Gregory Lestrade,acompáñeme a la salida, es urgente— No había dicho eso cuando el tren se detiene abruptamente. En sus facciones puedo ver que hay incomodidad. Sobre todo por que tuve que apoyarme en él. Veo el pánico en sus ojos y esta cerca de mi. No se como pasa, pero se que me besa y es lo último que recuerdo de ese viaje.

Cuando abro los ojos lo primero que veo es a él, a Mycroft Holmes a la distancia. Estoy apoyado en la pared de la estación de Portland Street, siendo inspeccionado por unos ojos azules bastante conocidos.

—¿Estas bien Greg? — John Watson me esta revisando, usando sus magnificas habilidades de médico militar

—¿John? Si,creo que lo estoy —Me duele un poco la cabeza y al parecer un extraño zumbido en los oídos,pero nada más—¿Qué paso? —Pregunto desorientado —John esta a punto de responderme pero nos distraen las dos voces alteradas que discuten a unos metros.

—¡Te dije antes de que ocurriera!— Replica Sherlock con ahínco.

—¡Me dijiste con 30 segundos de antelación o menos!— Le regaña Mycroft. Oh,entonces estaba en lo correcto y si era Mycroft la persona que estaba conmigo. Por cierto, ¿Qué hago en Portland Street?

—No es mi culpa que no contestaras— Le dice como niño chiquito. Ahora se quien es el mayor. Casi se ven cómicos.

—Tienes suerte que no haya pasado a mayores —Dice Mycroft mientras nos voltea a ver a mi y a John y casi sonríe. Esa es la señal para que John me empiece a intentar explicar el asunto.

—Hubo un ataque en el subterráneo, logramos evitar que la explosión dañara a las personas detenido el tren antes de que llegase a la estación, pero …—John vuelve a su modo de disculpa. Su eterno modo de disculpa. Siendo compañero de Sherlock creo que lo tiene más que practicado. Me pongo de pie apoyandome en John y es cuando se me acercan los Holmes.

—Lestrade, te presento a mi hermano—Dice Sherlock intentando presentarlo. Yo solo río con la mirada y veo que esa misma sonrisa alcanza a mi interlocutor.

—No hace falta hermanito, ya lo conocía — Y extiende su mano y se presenta formalmente. Aunque ambos sabemos que eso no hace falta — Mycroft Holmes, para servirle Detective Inspector — Con una sonrisa casi mal disimulada le contesto:

—Gregory Lestrade. Mucho gusto — Y cuando tomo su mano y siento la descarga eléctrica, se que lo que recuerdo fue cierto. Y que puedo estar a punto de emprender una de las mayores aventuras de mi vida. Creo que no funcionará lo de los tragos, pero tal vez se me ocurra otra cosa.


	4. Una vela

Victorianlock! Me siento muy feliz y orgullosa. Este es mi primer Victorianlock! y espero que cumpla con las expectativas.

Mentiría si dijera que la voz de John no sonaba fuerte en mi cabeza. Quienes sean fan del cannon, espero haber hecho justicia.

Aun así creo que a pesar de la época si hay diferencias entre el Doctor Watson y John. No se si es la época, pero me parece que el Watson de los libros era alguien un poco menos pesimista,o resentido. Tal vez esto sea el producto de ver TAB tantas veces.

Originalmente había pensado en otro prompt,pero conducían a a misma historia extrañamente. Espero disfruten. Y una disculpa nuevamente por los errocillos que tenga.

* * *

" _ **Una vela"**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ _ **(Palabra) Pesadillas**_

En mi larga asociación con el señor Sherlock Holmes he aprendido ha ser cauteloso en mis horas de sueño. Como suelo decir en mis narraciones, el carácter de mi amigo cuenta con diversas particularidades. Anteriormente he mencionado una en especial que ha desarrollado mi cautela: su habito de privarse del sueño.

Pueden pasar días sin que mi amigo descanse como dios manda y cuando lo hace suele dormir por días enteros. Y pueden pasar muchos días sin que ingiera alimento. Eso lo convierte en un ser intimidante, cuando uno entiende que es el poder de la cacería del crimen lo que lo tiene así. Y lo que extrema mi cautela.

Han sido numerosas las mañanas en la que he sido arrebatado de mi lecho por una delgada y fría mano que solicita mi ayuda con presteza. Esa es una de las razones por las que hay una vela con cerillas en mi mesilla de noche. Tengo el hábito de escuchar el llamado de mi asociado y salir con presteza, así solo enciendo la vela y verifico la hora en mi fiel reloj de bolsillo. Me ha despertado en todas y cada una de las horas que puede marcar el reloj. Siendo una de las más memorables aquella ocasión en la que me llamo a las 3 de la mañana cuando solo había tenido unas horas de sueño para tomar un tren que cruzaría el país y llevaría a la captura de uno de los criminales más peligrosos de todo el continente.

Al principio me ofendía sobremanera su falta de consideración y su facilidad para invadir mi privacidad, pero después he tomado como un honor esas llamadas. Ninguno de mis desvelos, he de declarar, ha sido en balde. Todos han sido con la promesa de ser su acompañante en una de sus extraordinarias aventuras (muchas que el Strand me ha permitido publicar ) . Pero tendría que mentir si mencionara que esa es la única razón de mis precauciones.

La otra, la menos agradable, es el hecho de que me invaden en sueños las sombras y ecos de mis actividades pasadas en la milicia. No han sido pocas las noches en las que despierto aquejado por el fantasma del dolor en mi hombro y los malos recuerdos de mi época en Afganistán.

Pero quiero colocar aquí una historia en la que mi vela fue de más ayuda que en otras.

Cierta noche, cuando el sonido del violín de mi amigo había terminado y yo me encontraba descansando, fui despertado por un extraño ruido. Era una especie de lamento y me llamo la atención. Por precaución, tome mi revolver y con mi fiel vela en mano baje a la estancia. Me encontré con una escena, que demuestra un poco la vulnerabilidad de mi amigo: Sherlock Holmes, dormido en el piso, teniendo una pesadilla. Me acerque con sigilo y lo que oí me dejo helado:

—John, por favor no me dejes...— Me acerque a él sabiendo que necesitaba mi consuelo y mi ayuda. Puse la vela en el suelo y tome la mano de mi compañero.

—Holmes, no se preocupe, aquí estoy — En la milicia estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarme a este tipo de terror nocturno. Pero lo que dijo a continuación me dejo perplejo.

—John, yo te amo, y no quiero... No quiero... —Los lamentos de Holmes se convirtieron en un llanto desconsolador que lo sacudía. Pero yo no sabía que hacer. Sus palabras había entrado en mi ser y habían comenzado a causar estragos. En todo el tiempo que teníamos de conocernos nunca había verbalizado tan elocuentemente su preocupación por mi. Movido por un instinto, apague la vela y la aparte. No quería que viera lo que estaba a punto de hacer si llegaba despertarse. Lo abracé mientras seguía repitiendo sus palabras que se convertían en un poderoso conjuro sobre mi espíritu.

Una vez tranquilo, abrió mis ojos y me escruto con sus poderosos ojos y mirada penetrante que ahora estaba cristalizada.

—¿Que hace aquí Watson? ¿Porqué esta en mi habitación?—Me dijo desorientado,con una frialdad inusitada.

—Esta usted en la sala Holmes...— Le conteste por rutina. Otro de sus habituales hábitos era usar una solución al 7% de cocaína. Evidentemente dudaba de la cordura de mi amigo en muchas ocasiones cuando era presa de su mal hábito.

—¿En serio?—Me sonrío con cinismo cuando le hice notar su falta de modales. Eso solo hizo acrecentar mi cólera. Verán, no hace mucho Holmes me había dado su palabra de dejar su mal hábito en pro de mejorar sus capacidades mentales. Pero a pesar de que la práctica fuera bondadosa conmigo, eso le daba un lapso de tiempo suficiente para inmiscuirse en el mundo de los opiáceos.

—¿Me podría decir que uso?— Le pregunto intentando contener mi malestar. Afortunadamente sus episodios de delirio habían sido menos frecuentes en fechas recientes, pero eso no le daba el derecho a seguir con sus malos hábitos.

—¿Qué hago en la sala?—Preguntaba como si estuviera hablando del clima.

—¡Holmes!— Esto era el inicio de una de sus acostumbradas estrategias evasivas. Evidentemente no quería hablar en lo absoluto de su sueño. Y una de mis cualidades era no preguntar,pero a veces olvidaba los modales cuando mi compañero perdía los suyos.

—Watson,si me disculpa—Me dijo mientras se ponía de pie para evitarme e ir a su habitación. Pero algo en mi interior me decía que si quería respuestas iba a tener que forzarlas. Porque,de alguna manera el corazón me martillaba y ansiaba a oír lo que tenia mi amigo para decirme.

—Sherlock, ¿Podrías decirme que estabas soñando?— Le preguntó envalentonado por sus negativas. Veo como se ha quedado tieso No suelo llamarle por su nombre de pila, ese solo lo he usado cuando la intimidad entre nosotros es demasiada, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Era la única forma de hacerle saber que la linea entre nosotros tenía que ser cruzada.

—Nada que le incumba Watson — Comentó ofendido y casi corriendo a su habitación. Fui más rápido,y por más que intento darme con la puerta en la cara,sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Si no me incumbe por que repetías mi nombre en sueños?— Le digo interponiendome entre el y la puerta. Ya no ha podido darme la espalda y no distingo su rostro en la obscuridad,pero casi le puedo sentir tensandose.

—No te metas en donde no te llaman John—Me dice en un susurro. El que me hable por mi nombre de pila solo hace que su tristeza sea más evidente.

—Que buena respuesta Holmes,muy certera—Le escupo como un veneno. ¿Qué sus asuntos no me atañen? Tal vez peco en ocasiones de inmiscuirme,pero en una asociación no puede haber este tipo de malos entendidos.

—¿Que quiere de respuesta Watson— Me regresa mirándome a la cara. Y en sus ojos veo el desafio. Es como si me retara a decir lo que se necesita decir. Eso solo me hace enfurecer, y reconozco mi falta de tacto cuando explotó y le digo:

—¡La maldita verdad por una vez seria una buena idea! ¿Sabe lo difícil que es vivir con usted?¿Sabe por que vivo con una vela al lado?— Mi molestia con este hombre imposible ha escalado. Pero confío en que Holmes sepa que para mi su amistad es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado.

—Hágame caso Watson, hay cosas que no quiere saber— Hay una infinita tristeza en su mirada. Se que esta callando algo que le carcome por dentro. Como cuando Moriarty,se que guarda todo en su corazón,para que este no calle sus ideas.

—¿Qué no puede decirme Holmes?—Cuando termine esa frase, mi amigo abrió la puerta y se acercó a mi tomándome de los hombros. Vi en sus profundos ojos la verdad,vi las tribulaciones de su corazón y supe que tenía que callar. Y al marcharse de una vez a su habitación, dando un portazo y dejarme en silencio,solo la vela fue testigo de la devoción que siento por él. Entendí perfectamente lo que intentó explicarme sin palabras, lo que su corazón ocultaba,lo que no debe decirse en la buena sociedad en la que pertencemos. Y se que en esta vida no podía decirle que sus miedos eran infundados, y que sería su apoyo siempre que me lo permitiera. Con solo una mirada hizo que yo callara con él. A veces, hay más peligros en las palabras que en los hechos. Y yo tenía que aceptar eso.

Aun así, después de esos días mi vela jamás se alejó de mi buró. Era el presentimiento de que si las tribulaciones de Holmes eran ciertas, una amenaza se cerniría sobre nosotros. Como una pesadilla sin fin. Y esa vela fue útil, la noche en que los oí.

Era pasada media noche y todo estaba sereno,pero era costumbre de mi amigo el estar alerta por que habíamos tenido clientes que llegaban a pedir nuestro auxilio a todas horas. Por eso estuve listo cuando sonó la puerta. Y me alegró,porque no hubiera visto a la policía deteniendo a mi amigo. Al fin nuestros actos lo habían alcanzado. Y sabía por que lo hacían, y no podía hacer nada. No podía hablar.

Fui al encuentro,y todos tenían caras largas. Todos los sabíamos, pero no queríamos creerlo. No entendíamos como la verdad había traspasadola seguridad del silencio.

—Holmes,¿Podría decirles a estos caballeros algo?— Me irritaba ver que mi amigo aceptaba su condena con silencio y con una sangre fría. Yo sabía que el no había hecho nada, pero los demás parecían conocer a una persona diferente.

—Watson, por su bien aléjese por favor— Debajo de la frialdad de su voz,pude sentir el miedo que todo esto le provocaba. Y eso hizo que se me helara la sangre. Por que si Sherlock Holmes tenía miedo, la situación era peor de lo que me temía. Quería despejar mi presentimiento, y solo me quedo callar mientras veía como se llevaban a mi amigo. No entendía que estaba pasando,por que estaba pasando. Me acerque al oficial más cercano y le pregunte:

—¿De que acusan a Holmes?— Intente sonar despreocupado,pero mi peor presentimiento fue confirmado cuando la palabra prohibida salio de los labios de oficial.

—Sodomía* señor— Me contestó con pena. O más bien con alegría mal disimulada. Todos estos años le había buscado a Holmes una manera de ridiculizarlo y mis oídos no prestaban crédito al escarnio al que estaba siendo sometido.

—¿De que esta hablando?— Mi mente empezó a girar y tal cual me había levantado salía a la calle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Apenas lo estaban subiendo a un coche,pero tenía que hablar con el. Solo yo sabía la verdad, no los demás.

—Le pediré a Lestrade que ayude, esto es una barbarie, una falacia, un escándalo. ¿No es cierto verdad Holmes?— En cuanto vi su rostro vi el arrepentimiento surcando sus facciones. Se me fue el alma del cuerpo,por que vi que era verdad. No me sorprendió en lo absoluto,pero el no tenía que pagar un pecado que podría haber sido mio. Si el me lo pidiese, compartiríamos el infierno.

—John, yo...— Veo sus labios moverse y decirme lo que siempre quise oir pero que no podía escuchar. Y es en ese momento cuando deseo que esto sea solo una pesadilla. Un mal sueño para los dos.

—No, no Holmes. ¡Sherlock!— Le tomo de las manos mientras lo llevan preso. Mi cabeza intenta idear un plan, pero sin él soy como un barco a la deriva. Pienso en su hermano, en la señora Hudson, en Lestrade y veo que las salidas se agotan. Ellos no son el problema,son los demás.

—John, John,no hagas nada, por favor John.¡John!— Veo el pánico en su mirada cuando me apunto con el revolver. Los agentes me miran con extrañeza. No se lo que estoy haciendo, y tal vez pierda el conocimiento,por que la voz de mi amigo empieza a sonar diferente.

—¡John!¡John! ¡Despierta John!— Es ahí cuando abro los ojos y veo la larga silueta de mi amigo en la ventana de mi cuarto. Me doy cuenta que es de mañana y que acabo de tener una espantosa pesadilla victoriana.

—¿Qué hora es? — Le pregunto mientras mi pulso se calma (o es lo que intento aparentar), busco a tientas con mi mano en la mesilla de noche y respiro aliviado al encontrar el objeto que buscaba: mi celular. No hay ninguna vela. La modernidad me envuelve en nylon y polyster. Y dejo de respirar aliviado cuando veo que son las 7 de la mañana.

—Son las 7 de la mañana como ya habrás visto ¿Qué te paso?— Me dice Sherlock con sus rizos alborotados al verme agitado. Me veo tentado a decirle "eres un idiota por levantarme temprano" Pero lo evito, no tengo deseos de pelear. No después de mi sueño.

—Por tu culpa tuve una pesadilla— Solo le recrimino. Por supuesto que no le digo que tal vez la cena pesada de anoche también pueda tener algo de culpa. Alguien tiene que cargar con todo esto y es muy temprano para que sea yo. Dios, no vuelvo a salir de tragos con Greg.

—Explicate— Me dice mi amigo sentándose en mi cama y haciendo mi espacio el suyo. Invadiéndolo como es su costumbre. ¿No entiende lo que es el espacio personal?¿No entiende que me pone nervioso cuando lo hace? ¿Lo hará a propósito?

—Soñé que estábamos en la época victoriana...—Evito decirle "enamorados y te arrestaban por eso". Nunca menciono la palabra "amor"en su presencia. Porque puede ver cadáveres pero no puede enamorarse. Me sigo cuestionando mi cordura cuando lo pienso.

—¿Eso es malo?—Ladea su cabeza como no entendiendo. Y se que no lo hace. Nunca lo hará. Y no importa si hay 100, 200 o más años entre nuestras vidas. Este tema no se toca.

—No necesariamente, aunque creo que no te imagino sin tu celular, eres un adicto a los mensajes— Intento aligerar el ambiente por que me siento tenso. Y ansioso porque en este mundo también me aprecie tanto como en el otro.

—¿Entonces?— Cruza sus brazos y acerca su rostro al mio. Se que me esta analizando, pero estuve en el ejercito y no soy fácil de intimidar.

—Fue tu culpa por contarnos tu sueño ese con Emilia Ricoletti*— O tal vez yo tenía la culpa por haber visto demasiada televisión y a actores con mallas. Pero si no me baja de romántico, decirle que leí a Jane Austen solo lograra empeorarlo.

—¿Porqué no te gusta la época victoriana?Pienso que hubiéramos sido un genial equipo en esa época. — Se que lo dice con sinceridad. Casi puedo verlo con su sombrero ridículo y una pipa entre los labios haciendo... lo que sea que los caballeros hicieran antes.

—No nos va— Le respondo con simpleza. Y eso es por que no puedo imaginar un mundo así. Pero lo peor de mi pesadilla es que no puedo imaginar un mundo sin Sherlock. Ya pase por eso y lo se. Se que no importa la época, mi corazón esta donde debe de estar.

Supongo que esperaba otra respuesta,porque con un exagerado suspiro lo veo ponerse de pie

—Apurate, hay que tomar un tren— Me dice antes de irse. Tal vez debería reconsiderar eso de los modales de época. Le asentarían bien supongo.

Tuve la peor pesadilla de mi vida. Pero no se que me asusta más: la época de ideas cerradas y juicios desastrosos, perder a Sherlock o el hecho de que tener una relación más que amistad no me desagradaba. Siglo XXI,lo mejor para evitar hacerse ciertas preguntas.

* * *

*Sodomía. En la época victoriana la sodomía era un delito que podía llevar a la horca.

*Ya saben, el personaje principal de "The Abominable Bride",a lo que hace referencia John.


End file.
